


So Happy Together

by Iwantutobehapppier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantutobehapppier/pseuds/Iwantutobehapppier
Summary: Steve and Bucky knew they needed to tell the team, so why was it so hard?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 50





	So Happy Together

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Number 3 done! BOOM! I hope I did this justice. I kept it short due to my nerves haha. I hope everyone enjoys, especially the anon who requested it.
> 
> Anonymus: Stucky and telling the rest of the team they’re together!

Bucky’s knees bounce incessantly sitting on the couch in the common room. Some of the team was due to make their way to join them soon. Bucky’s eyes glanced up at his love, Steve, pacing in front of him. 

They were resolute in their love, there was no doubt. Decades spanned between and still, they found their way back to each other not without broken bones, hearts, and minds. Steve caught the sight of Bucky’s bouncing legs, plopping down next to him a warm hand covered a knee stilling its movements, the counterpart following in suit.

“It’ll be okay Buck,” Bucky wanted to scoff at his optimism.

“Says the guy who was wearing a line in the carpet.” Steve chuckled, patting his knee then sliding said hand up to his inner thigh. Stopping at the inseam arch of the jeans his hold steadfast.

“I’m anxious to be done with it.” The blonde corrected. “I know they’ll be fine.”

“They like you,” Bucky strained the middle word. Things were still up in the air with him at times. Even after Princess Shuri removing the brainwashing people were antsy around him. It was fair, he had laid into most of them when brainwashed at some point or another. More specifically Sam and Natasha Steve’s closest friends after the thaw. 

“Should we tell them everything?” Steve was caught off guard at the suggestion Bucky gave. Steve was a rather private man, Bucky wasn’t in his youth but that was a lifetime ago.

Did Steve really want to share the details? Did they deserve to know how friendship turned into more? The stolen kisses on cold nights when Steve curled up to Bucky desperate for body heat in his form frail body. Lingering glances on double dates, always keeping up appearances. Hushed proclamations of love.

Should they tell them about the girl who staged as Bucky’s beard for two years? Knowing the truth about them but caring not, only wanting friends as she was the new girl in a big city. What about the stolen copy of Leaves of Grass by Walt Whitman that had the Bay Ridge Library stamped inside? Warm summer nights with Bucky and Steve sitting on the fire escape reading poems aloud to each other, but not too loud. They could never be too loud.

Now it was different, of course, it wasn’t accepted everywhere but there was less of a need for fear and beards. 

Steve was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of the plates in Bucky’s arm whirling and shifting. He was wringing his hands together now. With a soft smile, Steve clasped his hands around Buckys. The contrast of metal and flesh a welcomed feeling, a sense of home.

“Listen to me Buck,” Steve stressed, Bucky’s bright blue eyes zeroing in on Steve’s ocean blue’s. “I’m with you ‘til the end of the line.” Steve’s voice cracked at the end, encompassed by the emotions he feels for his best friend, his pal, his lover. “You hear me?” Steve stressed.

Bucky nodded his head, giving a small smile at him, almost reaching his eyes. “‘Til the end of the line.” Just as his words ended the sounds of voices nearing filtered into the two pairs of enhanced ears.

Standing up Steve pulled Bucky up with him, his flesh hand raiming clasped to his metal. They faced the oncoming group of friends, depending upon each other for strength.

They filtered in slowly, Tony, Nat, Bruce, and Sam the only ones coming home at this time. It was a decent amount, enough in Steve’s eyes to share the truth.

“Cap,” Tony the first to notice them, “You look like you’re about to give a mission briefing.” His eyes trailed to their joined hands then back up to look Steve in the face raising an eyebrow.

“Buck and I have something to share,” Steve steadied his nerves, Bucky squeezed his hand.

The group faced them with quizzical looks.

“That is-” Steve stops, “Bucky and I,” he stops again. Why was this so hard?

“We’re together,” Bucky supplied for him. Steve’s head jerked to Bucky’s in shock, he did not expect Bucky to face this headfirst. With a soft smile that Bucky returned Steve nodded his head.

“Yeah,” his voice softer than before, the anxiety is gone. “We’re together.”

“Okay,” Tony tone bordering on bored. Steve looked at his friend.

“Okay?” Steve contoured with a tone of disbelief.

“Yeah, I mean it’s not a surprise.” Nat joined in. Sam nodding in agreement. A weight was lifting from the soldiers’ at the acceptance of their peers. 

“It doesn’t really matter to us Steve,” Bruce’s tone even and welcoming to the nerves Bucky and Steve had felt before this moment. “As long as you two are happy.”

“We are,” Steve looks at Bucky once more, fingers entwining flesh and metal, like the rest of their lives. “We are,” Bucky reiterates.

“Great!” Tony throws his hands up in the air. “No what are we ordering for dinner?”

The group discussion quickly changes but the two super soldiers pay it no mind. All that mattered was they were together again and there was no need to hide it.


End file.
